the purple power ranger
by Itachi's luv slave
Summary: The scorpion power coin awakens after centuries of being sealed away, now is it time to choose a new ranger to wield its power.When new girl Meliah comes to angel grove , she gets the life change she wasn't expecting, will she have what have it takes to control the scorpion power or will it consume her? OC/Tommy pairing
1. Chapter 1: meet meliah

The Purple power ranger

The scorpion power coin awakens after centuries of being sealed away, now is it time to choose a new ranger to wield its new girl Meliah comes to angel grove , she gets the a life change she wasn't expecting, will she have what have it takes to control the scorpion power or will it consume her?

"talking"

-thoughts-

_Other voices_

Lets meet our main chacter shall we?

Full name: Meliah micheals  
Age:17  
Date of birth: april 16th  
Race: black  
Gender: female  
Sexuality: straight  
Relationship status: single  
Social status: middle upper class  
Language spoken: English,Japanese

**Physical Appearence**  
Height:5,4  
Weight:126  
Eye colour: gray  
Skin colour: brown  
Shape of face:oval  
Distinguishing features: striking light grey eyes  
Build of body:curvy petite  
Hair colour:black  
Hair style: micro braids  
Complexion:smooth skin,very vibrant  
Piercings:ears,lip  
Typical clothing: jean shorts,purple over the knee stocking and armwarmer, black tank top,  
Is seen by others as: comes off as withdrawn but once comfortable she's very bold and confient. She gets very skittish and shy around guys she's fond of

**Personality**  
Likes:sweets,beautiful men,bunnies  
Dislikes: math, bullying, moving  
Fears:snakes  
Personal goals: wants to be her own person,stay in one place and live life  
General attitude:positive  
intelligence:highly intelligent

**History**

Brief life story:single mother is a popular photographer and editer, she constanly is moving for her work, before moving to angel grove she and her two daughters meliah and tessa were living in Tokyo japan for 2 yrs while she worked for a magazine company

**Relationships**

Parents: meranda Micheals  
Siblings: Tessa(18)

Best friend(s):joycee,clark  
Love interest (if there is one)tommy

Favourite types of food:cake  
Favourite types of drink:hot chocolate  
Hobbies/past times:cooking  
Guilty pleasures:snacking  
Pet peeves:  
Pets: black cat  
Talents:cooking,  
Favourite colours:purple,black,red,

Power ranger info:

Zord/power coin:scorpius (scorpion)

weapon:scorpio whip, retracts into a sword


	2. Chapter 2:The awakening

Chapter 2: the scorpion awakens

Deep in the command center alpha 5 looking through old artifacts Zordon keep safety locked away

"Aye yi what a mess, we should really keep this place tidier..." he says rummaging thru everything

As he continues going the artifacts he suddenly hears a loud clattering noise

"What on earth could that be?"

He moves closer to the noise and finds a small box shaking violently, it's bound out tightly

"I wonder what it could be?" alpha 5 asks himself picking the strange box up, but as he pick up it shook even more violently, this caused him to drop the box, as it hit the floor it popped open to reveal a power coin, it has a bright purple aura around it

"Aye yi yi! A power coin? I must tell zordon"

With the alpha grabs the box and rushes out of the chamber

"Zordon! Zordon! You won't believe what I've uncovered, a new power coin! " he said franticly

"yes alpha I am aware of that situation, I had hope this day would never come… the scorpion coin had once belonged to the purple ranger, but sadly its power is too great for the bearer, they would subcome to its will and lose themselves completely that is why it was sealed away"

"That's terrible..."

"But it appears it has awakened for its new bearer. We must find someone of strong will to take the coin and become the new purple ranger"

"A new ranger?"

"Yes and we must act fast and alert the other rangers, zedd is aware of the awakening as well and will do anything to obtain its power"

Meanwhile on the moon

"Yesss the scorpion power coin has once again awakened we must obtain it, golddar!"

"Yes my liege, I shall send out the putty patrol at once"

"Do whatever it takes, with the power of the scorpion coin I shall be unstop able" lord zedd bellowed

Back at the command center

"New ranger?" the rangers all said in unison of disbelief

"Zordon how is this even possible?" Billy asked

"long ago the original power rangers there were 6 rangers, the mighty scorpius was the first power coin to be made, but its power is so unstable it became too great and its bearers eventually fell prey to the scorpion power coin's will, it took over their mind and body, aimlessly leading a path of destruction"

"Man that's messed up" said Zack

"Yea I can't imagine our power coins tryin to control us…" Jason said

Trini and Kimberly shared worried looks

" but with on final shot the other five rangers broke their fallen comrade from its control and sealed it away but now it has awaken and we must keep it protected from zedd, who seeks to uses its powers for evil " zordon finished

"But how can we protect it?" Trini asked

"I know what if one of us transfers it ourselves?" Tommy suggested

"No Tommy, that wouldn't be safe, it could be a aver high chance it could take over your mind" alpha 5 answered

"Our only solution is to find someone of strong will to control the scorpion power and become the purple ranger"

"I am running the search now, but who know how long it could take"

"Alright while alpha does that, I'd like to run a few test on the coin, see how much power were dealing with, maybe even find a way to control it"

"Good idea Billy, what if the person you find can't control it? We can't put them in danger" Trini

"I will allow this, do be careful Billy" zordon said warningly

Billy nodded taking the back and beginning to work on it

"Gee I wonder who they're gonna find to be one of us?" Zack wondered loudly

"I don't know but I hope whoever they pick has what it takes" tommy said

"True but wouldn't it be cool to have another ranger with us? What if it's another girl?" says Kimberly

"Hey it could be a guy too" Jason says jokingly

-I doubt it's a guy its gotta be a girl, purple is way too feminine…- tommy thought himself

**End chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: The new girl

Chapter 3: the new girl

It's a bright morning in angel grove the Michaels family drive toward their new home, meranda Michaels is a single mother working as a photographer/editor now working for angel groves most popular fashion mag. Everyone was happy about the move but Meliah, the youngest daughter

"This is a new beginning for us girls, I can feel it"

"That's what you said last time" Meliah said sarcastically, rolling her eyes

"Oh Meliah stop your pouting, you're going to like it here. Look there's your new school" her mother said gesturing in a direction

Meliah look out her window at the school, she scowled at it, throwing a not so nice hand signal its way

"Oh she's just mad coz she didn't get to say bye to her lil crush" Tessa, the eldest child said teasingly

"Shut up Tess" Meliah grumbled sinking in to her seat

-of course I'm mad, we actually stay in one place long enough to make friends, maybe even met a guy, I finally got the courage to tell kyoshi how I feel and we up and move… - she thought bitterly, petting her lab choc

"Don't worry sweetie I promise this is permanent" said

They finally had arrived at their new home. As they parked they noticed the all their belonging were only being unloaded and the movers starting to get back in the truck

"Excuse me aren't you supposed to be taking our things into the house?" asked

"Sorry ma'am that wasn't under your contract" the burly mover said

"What?"

"You only signed for us to move and unload your things, not move in your belongings" he said showing her the papers

**Meliah's pov**

As my mom reads the paper work

"Th-that's preposterous, there must be a mistake…" she stuttered

"You signed the agreement that is your signature is at the bottom right?"

"Yes but-"

"You guys don't actually expect us to move all this ourselves?" Tessa questioned angrily

"Sorry not our problem, have a nice day" with that the movers left

-Great job mom, were here five minutes and you've already forgotten the simplest thing...-

"Well were on our own with this, we better get started…" she sighs, grabbing the closest box

"Dammit..." Tessa mumbles grabbing a box too

"It's going to be a long day choc" I sigh to my dog, scratching its ears

A few hours later

"Meliah, could you please grab that last box in the car?"

"Yea sure mom" I call running back out to the car

"Ugh this weighs a ton..."

I take a deep breath and heave it up the steps, I must of miscalculated where I was stepping ,before I knew it I found myself falling backwards, I close my eyes and prepare for the impact, the box hits the ground but instantly fall into someone's strong arms, I open my eyes to a boys with shoulder length hair. He's beyond handsome

"Woah that could have been a nasty fall, are you ok?" he asked

"Am… am I ok?" I ask back stupidly

He puts me back down his friends stand behind him looking concerned, a boy dress in all black starts picking up the box

"You seem ok, I don't see any damage" built boy in a red hoodie said

I wanted to say something back so bad but the long haired guy was so hot, I was completely tongue- tied

"Sure she's ok? She's not sayin much" this girly chick wearing all pinked asked her friends

"I don't think it's the fall that has her speechless" the Asian girl in yellow whispers to her, in a giggly tone

"You must be new here, my name is Tommy, and these are my friends Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly and Jason" he said smiling, that only made it even worse "what's your name?"

-Sweet Jesus, what is my name?-

"Her make is Meliah" my sister suddenly answered putting her hands on my shoulder

"Mel this boy is talkin to you"

"It's nice to meet you Meliah"

"Hey since you're here are you going to be attending angel grove high?"

Not wanting to seem rude I nodded smiling as best as I could without looking even more stupid.

"The cool maybe we can show you around" Billy suggested

"She would love that, she could definitely use some friends" Tessa answered for me again

"Sounds good, I bet we'll become fast freinds" Kimberly said

"Well we have to get going, we've got plans" Jason brought up

"Oh of course we won't keep you"

Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly and Zack started to leave tommy smiled and turned to leave as well

"Wait!" I finally manage to say

Tommy turned back to me

"Um thanks for uh... catching me, I really appreciate it"

He smiled at this "no prob, I just saw a lady in need and I reacted"

For some reason this gave me butterflies

"I hope to see you around at school Monday"

"y-you too"

"See ya" he waved me off and went to catch up with his friends

"Ok what was that about?" my sister asked

"It was nothing" I retorted back

"Don't nothing me, I saw the whole thing, he practically swooped in like some kind of super hero and caught you"

"Yea and?"

"And you totally choked when that boy talked to you" she snickered

"Well I couldn't help it, he just so... gorgeous, he knocked me speechless"I argued back

"He is cute isn't he?" she asked

"Yea…"I agreed

-Maybe this new school won't be too bad after school…-

**End of chap 3**

**Yay got 2 chappys I'm so happy this seems to be going to well. Next up Meliah's first day at school, I wonder what will happen to her come Monday morning, find out in chapter 4 :)**


	4. Chapter 4: first day at angel grove high

_**Thanks so much to all the great reviews so far, it warms my heart seeing all the positive feedback keep it up. I think the hardest part is staying true to some of the logic of the series but also creating monsters to battle, if you guys have any monster ideas feel free to PM here's chapter 4 Enjoy! :3 ~Itachi's luv slave**_

Chapter 4: first day

**Meliah's pov**

"Ugh I can't get this curl to stick" I grumble trying to make my braids look suitable.

"You know other people have to use the bathroom" I hear my sister say

I roll my eyes at her

"I'll be out in a sec Tess jeez"

"You're trying too hard, I'm sure he'll like no matter how u look" she giggles

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I smile putting the finishing touches on my hair

"Sure you don't"

I leave the bathroom and head down stairs for breakfast, the news was on and mom was busy on the phone

"**And so once again angel grove is saved again by the power rangers"**

"Mom where's my lunch?"

"Yes ill have the photos at the end of the week, I'll need you to complete the deadline by the end of the day ok?"

"Mom? My lunch?"

"Huh? Oh yes it's in the pantry sweetie" she said finally looking up from her phone

I looked in the pantry to the only thing in my lunch bag was shaving cream

"Mom why is there shaving cream in my lunch?"

"Shaving cream? Oh no, that means Tessa has…."

"MOOOOM! How am I supposed to get ready with my legs smellin' like fucking cheddar?"

"The cheese whiz..." she sighs

I laugh, rolling my eyes

"I think I'll just eat lunch at school" I say suddenly notice the time on the clock

-shit its it 10 mines passed 7 I'm gonna miss the bus-

I ran like a mad woman to the bus stop, but it was already driving off

"No wait!" I yell trying to run after it even though I knew I couldn't catch it

"Dammit now I'll have to walk all the way"

After getting directions from a few people I started heading toward school, I decided to cut through the park to get there faster. I kept hearing strange noises, like they were coming toward me. Suddenly a plant like creature had jumped out in front in front of me, this caused me to scream

"Why don't you look sweet" it said eyeing me

"I-I'm not as sweet as you think" I stutter beginning to back away

It shoots it tongue out attempting to grab me, I scarcely dodge it and he ends up gobbling up my backpack instead

"I bet you'll taste even sweeter in my stomach!" it cackled lunging at me

"Sorry I'm not on the menu"

I start to run in the other direction, but before I was barely even a foot away I felt its slimy tongue wrap around my ankle and drag me back

"Aaaahhhhhhhh! This can't be happening" I scream ,clawing at the ground, trying to hold on, but it kept slurping me closer to its disgusting mouth

-I didn't get up this morning to be breakfast, I ain't going out like this- I thought angrily

I turned over so I was facing the monster

"Don't worry ill make it quick and try not to chew" it cackled at me

I wait till I was almost to his face, then I started kicking the hell out of him

"Get" (KICK) "the fuck" (KICK KICK) "off" (KICK) "ME!" (STOMP!)

"OWW! That hurts!" it shrieked letting me go, I took this chance to run like hell

I'm breathing so hard, running as fast as me feet could take me, I could hear that thing dead on my tail

"You won't get away that easy"

I bad idea on my part I looked back to see how far behind he was, all I saw was a long wet tongue come at me, rapidly wrapping around me

"Now I got you, ya tasty morsel. DOWN THE HATCH! "

Beyond terrified, instinct completely took over

"H-HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

"AYAHH!"

In a flash a figure came between us, cutting me free, I found myself being flung into the air, then suddenly in the arms of my savior, he wore a white body suit with golden armor, his mask resembled a tiger. For some reason this felt familiar

"You ok?" he asked putting me down

I nodded

There wasn't any time to say much because the monster was now back on his feet and extremely angry

"You meddling power ranger, you're gonna pay for that" the monster said spitting what looked like seeds the size of tennis balls at us

The white ranger took out his sword an deflected them all, sending them back at the creature

**Tommy's pov**

"Time to turn you into mulch" I leaped at the monster slashing at him repeatedly with Saba

"I just wanted a lil snack" it wailed in defeat collapsing to the ground and exploding

I turned to Meliah who stood there petrified

"Are you ok?"

"y- Yea I'm ok, thanks for saving me" she replied

"All in a day's work, no need to thank me"

She studied me for a moment as if trying to figure me out

"Well… good by now" I say turning to leave

"Wait!" she grabbed my arm

"Who are you?" she finally asked

If only she could see me smiling right now, as much as I wanted to tell her it was against my vow

"I'm the white ranger" I say before running off into the woods

At angel grove high

**Meliah's pov**

"Now miss Michaels I know this is your first day here but there's no excuse for you to be almost two hours late for school"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaplan; I ran into a little… trouble on the way to school"

"I don't want to have this conversation again miss Michaels" he said sternly

"Yes sir"

"Here is your locker information and class schedule, now off you go" he said signaling me to leave

I'm walking thru the sea of students, finally managed to squeeze through enough to get close to my locker

"Locker 47, thank god" I sigh opening it and loading my things inside

"Hey there sweetness" I heard a husky voice say to me

I shut my locker door to find an overweight guy leaning up against the lockers, I assumed the skinny guy behind him was his friend; I rolled my eyes at him

"I'm not as sweet as you think" I say back

"You must be the new girl, as the coolest kid in school I'd like to be the first to welcome you" he says coolly

"And you are..?"

"I'm skull and he's bulk" the skinny one interrupted

"Shut up skull! I'm working my magic…" the big guy snapped back

"Right..."

-The names couldn't fit them any better-

"I was watchin' you from across the hall and I gotta say the view of your ass was incredible"

"EXCUSE ME?"

**Normal pov**

Just as this was happening Jason and the gang were walking thru the halls, Kimberly was showing them the tarot cards she had bought,

"I don't know Kimberly I just don't believe that the future can be predicted thru cards" Billy stated

"Yea I'm with Billy on this one, besides you aren't Physic" Zack pointed out

"Awww come on, the directions are so easy you don't have to be" she argued as she looked thru the cards

"Ok let me see here… ok I got the grim reaper…"

"Well we can be sure that's none of ours" Jason laughed"

"What else you got Kim?" Tommy asked

"Ok I got some crazy looking old lady, the lovers..."

"That's definitely mine" Trini said taking the card and throwing Billy a sweet smile, Billy blushed deep red

"A bunch of number card and lastly the Knight in shining armor"

"That's mine for sure" Tommy laughed taking the card from her

"Really? What makes you say that?" a confused Kimberly asked

"Well remember that girl I saved from falling? She got attacked by one of Zedd's monsters this morning" he confessed "that's twice now I've saved her, that's not a coincidence…"

"Speaking of saving it looks like your damsel in distress could use some saving right now" Jason replied point ahead him

They all looked over to poor Meliah cornered up against the lockers by bulk

**Tommy's pov**

I know I only just met her, but seeing her like that with bulk made my blood boil

**Meliah's pov**

"Wanna tour of the school? I'd love to be your escort"

"ugh no thanks I'd rather drink toilet water, now if you excuse me I have class to go too" I said back in response moving to get way but bulk pushed me back against the locker

"I think you better rethink that" bulk said fiercely

"She's doesn't have to do anything"

All three of us look up and to my happiness it was Tommy

"Stay out of this dweeb" bulk barked

"Yea dweeb what he said" skull corresponded

"You heard the lady, she not interested, now move along" he said giving them a 'beat it' gesture

The both glared at him before turning to leave

"Meliah was it?"

"Yea"

"That's really pretty…"

"Th-thank you"- no stupid don't stutter try and be cool for once-

"You always get into trouble huh?" he said jokingly

"And lately you seem to always be there to save me, that's twice now" I flirt back

-Actually that's three times since I got here if I add the white ranger guy-

Tommy was surprised at my coy remark but then laughed, brushing his long hair back, seeing this made me want to swoon

-God why does he have to be so sexy?-

"So Meliah what your next class?"

"Um I got Miss Appleby next"

"That's great, that's what we have, you can walk with us" he said a bit too excitedly

"Great"

So I followed tommy and his friends to class, after introducing me Miss Appleby put us all into groups, luckily she put me with tommy and his friends.

"So you've been abroad a lot, huh? What's that like?" asked Jason

"It's ok but it's not as glamorous as you think, sure the shopping districts are fun and stuff"

"Ooh I bet you could find all the top name brands" Kimberly said dreamily

"Sometimes, but we never stayed in one place long, I barely had time to make any friends, it gets rather lonely "I said gloomily

"Well we hope you'll be here for a long time, we really like you Meliah" Trini said

They all nodded in agreement, Trini's words made me smile

"Thanks Trini I really like you guys too"

"You got any hobbies?" Zack asked

"Um I like to cook"

"Really? Like what?" asked Billy

"Pretty much anything and everything, but I love desserts" I boasted

"I'd love to try your cooking sometime" tommy said placidly

I could feel my cheeks heating up, and my lips curling into an even bigger smile

"Sure"

Just then the bell rang

"My schedule says I have home etc. next"

"Great the three of us can walk together" Trini smiled

"Yea you can tell me more about all the shopping districts" Kimberly said happily

I notice tommy had a displeased look on his face

"What's the matter tommy?"

"I got a class on the other side of school" tommy replied unhappily

"Awww well we all can hang at lunch" I offered as consolation. This brought back the sexy smile I was quickly growing fond of.

"Definitely"

"Ok well see you guys at lunch" Kimberly interjected pulling at my arm "come on Meliah lets not be late"

"Oh ok, see you at lunch"

"See ya"

**Tommy's pov**

"So what was that all about?" Jason finally asked as soon as Kimberly, Trini, and Meliah were out of ear shot

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yea right, you and the new girl were totally flirting" Zack said playfully punching me in the arm

"I think my favorite part was the 'I'd love to your cooking some time' " Jason teases

"Nah I think I like the part when couldn't stop ogling her all thru class" Zack laughs

"ok, that's enough you guys "I say swatting off there jeering comments as we walk into the locker room, beginning to change

"Come on dude spill it, what to your really think of Meliah?" Jason questioned

After a few minutes I sighed

"What can I say? Meliah is really something I don't know what it is about her, she got these eyes that just get to you, and her hair, ugh and don't even get me started on that smile… "

Zack and Jason shared satisfied smirks

"You guys don't think it'd be soon to ask her out? I mean Kimberly and I just broke up…"

"That was months ago, besides I think you dating again would be good for you" Zack says

"Yea man I haven't seen you smile like that in ages "Jason agrees

-They're right, Kimberly has been dating multiple guys since we broke up, and I deserve to be happy again too-

"You guys right, I'm gonna ask to walk her home after school"

Meanwhile in home etc. class

"Wow you're really good at that" Trini says in surprise as she watched Meliah piped the frosting on the cake perfectly

"Like professional good" Kimberly stated

"Told you I know what I'm doing" I bragged

"Were so gonna get an A"

"How do you like it here so far?" Trini asks me as she puts on her decorations

"I could definitely get used to being here for a long time, you guys are awesome"

There was a pause

"So what do you think of Tommy?" Kimberly finally spoke up

My heart began to race

"Tommy? Um, w-well he's..." I stutter

Kimberly leans in eagerly waiting for my answer

"Well I-I think tommy is-"

"I think we need more sprinkles, I'll be right back" Trini interrupts leaving us but not before she gave Kimberly a look

"Go on Meliah" Kimberly urges

"He's nice" I say as plainly as I can without letting her on my true feelings

"Oh I see… he is cute isn't he?"

"Yea" I admit, not being able to contain it

"Why do you ask?" Why is she so concerned with what I think of tommy?

"Well I didn't want to say this but, it would be fair to you, Tommy... is gay" she said

That hit me harder than a ton of bricks

"What?"

"Yea, he came out when we were dating, our other friend Jason? That's his bf"

"No way" I say back

"Yes way" Kimberly said nodding

"Funny, I didn't get that vibe at all"

"Trust me"

Disappointment came over me like a tidal wave

"I see… please excuse me" I say gathering my things and leaving the class room

**Normal pov**

"Why did you say that to her?" Trini questioned angrily

"Say what?" Kimberly said innocently

"I read your lips from the across the class, you know what!" Trini said fiercely giving her a disapproving look

"ugh I know that was totally wrong of me, I don't know what came over me, it thought I was over our break up, but have you seen how they act around each other this morning ? They're totally into each other"

"Yes but that gave you no right to lie to Meliah" she chided

"I was the one who dumped tommy, but just the thought of him being interested in another girl…it made me a lil jealous"

"Well lying won't make you feel any better, it only gonna hurt tommy and Meliah"

"I know, I feel so ashamed I'm supposed to be her friend. I'll make things right, When I see her I'll tell her the truth and apologize" she proclaimed

"It's the right thing to do" Trini said hugging her friend

**Meliah's pov**

After washing my face a few more times my face didn't look as red and puffy, I had spent the almost entire lunch period crying

-I don't know why I'm getting so emotional over the guy, I hardly know him-

I blew my nose

-I really didn't get that vibe from him at all…and I couldn't have imagined him flirting back, maybe I was just over thinking what he was saying to me?-

Shaking the thought out of my head, I continued to my study hall, thankfully tommy wasn't there, I don't think I would have been able to face him with a straight face

The final bell rang and school had come to an end I rushed to my locker to avoid running into him. I guess I wasn't fast enough because he was waiting for me

"Hey Meliah" he greeted cheerfully, oblivious to the fact I know the truth

"Hey"

"I didn't see you at lunch, what happen?"

"Something came up"

"Oh I see"

"Hey I was wondering if it wasn't a problem, could I walk you home."

-he wants to walk me home? Why?-

"You can't, I'm... not going straight home" I lied

"Oh ok, how about tomorrow morning? The office told me your address, you're actually not that far from me"

Not being able to think of another excuse, I hesitantly said yes

"Great, I'll see you in the morning"

He smiled waving good bye

I half-heartedly waved back to turned to leave, as I turned the corner I accidently bumped into someone

"Oh my deepest apologies"

It was Billy, I had caused him to drop all his things, and he quickly started collecting his things

"I'm sorry Billy, should have watched where I was going, here let me help you" I say bending down to help him

"Thank you Meliah"

Out of nowhere his watch started making this weird beeping noise and blinking, Billy suddenly became nervous

"That's some watch you got , or is it a pager?" I ask studying it

"It's a pager" he replies a lil too quickly "I gotta go sorry Meliah"

As she rushing into the crowd of students I notice he drops something shiny, a gold coin, I rush over and pick it up

"Wait Billy you dropped something" I follow him around the corner but he's disappeared

"funny I could of sworn he went this way" –oh well I can give him his coin tomorrow- I thought walking out of the school to head home, all the way home I'm examining strange coin

"What an odd coin, is that a scorpion?"

It feels warm in my hand, for some reason I felt like I've held it before, I soon noticed it was getting warmer in my hands, the next thing I knew it start to glow purple, the purple aura quickly wrapped around me, I could feel the electricity going thru me

"What the hell? What's going on?"

The coin glowed and attached itself and my waist changing into some sort of buckle

"What… it this?"

**End of chapter 4 **

**Well this was quite a long chapter, just to let you all know I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY PEAOPLE.I am not a homophobe. I strongly believe in gay rights.**


	5. Chapter 5: the scorpion's power

Chapter 5: the scorpion's power

"What the hell is this?" I say to myself

I'm sitting on my bed examining the strange item, one moment it's a coin now it's some kind of buckle

"Whatever this is, it's goin back to Billy, first thing tomorrow "I said softly

"Meliah its time to eat, come down "I hear my mom calling from down stairs

"Okay" I yell back, tossing the buckle on the bed

As I was walked to the door I heard something fly towards me, I whip around and the buckle lands in my hands, this leaves me speechless

-Ok now in freaked out-

Not wanting to caused suspicion, I head downstairs

Through the beginning of dinner I stayed quiet, keeping my thoughts to myself, good think Tessa a goin on and on about her day at the community college

"You're so quiet Meliah, and you've barely touched your dinner, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I'm not very hungry" I say flatly, playing with my food

"How was your first day of school?"

-oh some ugly monster tried to make a meal of me, was rescued by the white ranger, got hit on by the school bully, found out the first guy I'm interest in doesn't even swing that way, and oh did I mention some kind of magical buckle has latched on to me? –

"It was ok"

"Oh ok sweetie"

"I'm tired I'm goin to bed, night" I say pushing my plate away and slowly walked back to my room

On the moon

"Your evilness I have located the location of the scorpion power coin, it is with a human girl as we speak" golddar declared

"Excellent golddar retrieve it immediately, it won't be long before zordon send his power brats to do the same"

That morning

"This is a mistake, maybe I should call in sick today" I mumble to myself as I finished with my makeup.

All night I kept dreaming a voice was telling me that my mind and body would be theirs, that it would break my spirit and control me for all eternity. It had a frightening hissing tone to its voice, the made me jump awake. I was so exhausted. Tommy was coming by to walk to school with me; he was the last person I wanted to face today, not after what I heard yesterday

-Maybe he won't show up- I hopefully thought

"Meliah, there's some boy waiting for you outside" Tessa called

-Fuck my life- I thought resentfully

I wore a black tights and a long purple band t-shirt to cover the weird buckle. After eating a quick breakfast, I headed outside to find tommy doing some kind of martial arts. Even though I knew he wasn't straight, I couldn't help but be happy to see him

"What are you doing?" I ask cocking my head to the side

"Taijutsu" he replied

"Bless you"

Tommy threw me a weird look

"That was a joke" I tease, sticking my tongue at him

"Taijutsu is no joke it takes years to master"

I laugh and roll my eyes, then grab him by the arm and flip him on my back; he looks up at me in shock

"Yea I know a lil thing or two about it. Lady Akira's defense for girls", I brag, hold my hand out to help him up. He smirks and takes my hand

"You're full of surprises aren't you?"

"Well you'll just have to find out won't you?"

This made him blush

"Um, so you ready to go?"

"Yea let's get going"

The whole walk we were flirting back and forth, now I'm positive he is flirting back, I' definitely sure something is up, if he's was gay why would he go to all this trouble to hang with me?

"Tommy?"

"Yea Meliah?"

"Um I really appreciate that you offered to walk to school with me and don't get me wrong you're a great guy and all, but I'm not really sure why you're even talking to me"

His expression turned into a confused one

"Huh?"

"I'm a girl"

"Yea I love that fact about you"

"Have you ever been with a girl?" I blurt out before I could help myself

"E-excuse me?"

"I mean have you only ever been with men?"

"Men? Hold up ,Wait a minute I'm not gay" he said sounding slightly offended

"You're not?"

He draws a sharp breath, I am beyond embarrassed. Tommy looks mortified at the suggestion

"No I like women, lots of… well not lots of women, um you get the idea"

I let the information sink in

-Oh my god, Kimberly tricked me? Why did she do that?-

"What made you think that I was gay?"

I stood there staring at him, not being able to give a reason, I'm sure I had royally fucked up any chance I did have with him now

"Awkward, I think I'll just leave you alone forever now…" I stutter beginning to walk past him

"Meliah wait!" he said grabbing my hand

"Let me prove it to you, go out on a date with me?"

-he actually wants to go on a date with me? After what I just said?-

"Please?" he begged his gaze is intense on me

"I- I'd love to tommy"

Tommy let out a big sigh smiling at my answer. He held my hand tightly in his, and gave me a gentle tug, indicating we keep walking.

"This definitely wasn't the way I wanted to ask you out" he admitted

"Oh believe me, this isn't the way I imagined it" I laugh nervously

-I don't know if I'll ever live this down-

Tommy walked me to my first class, then we hung out during lunch. Later that day I found Kimberly and Trini by their lockers

"Hey!"

Kimberly jumped in surprise, she was looking at me uneasily

"Oh hey Meliah"

"Don't hey me, you lied to me about Tommy being gay " I snapped

Trini got in between us, fearing it would turn physical

"Meliah please calm down" she said coaxingly

"Why should I be? Because of her, I looked like a complete dumbass in front of him" I argued

"I know Meliah that was totally wrong of me to do that… I was jealous of how well you and tommy were hitting it off."

"Tommy and Kimberly used to date" Trini added

Oh I get it, now that they're not together anymore she couldn't bear seeing him with another girl

"Well… that was still a dirty trick to play on me"

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Kimberly pleaded

"Hmmm"

"Please Meliah" Trini begged

"Ok Kimberly I forgive you" I finally say

Kimberly pulled me into a big hug

"But don't you ever lie to me again"

"Oh don't worry, never again"

"Come guys lets go, we got to finish our cake project" Trini said

As the three of us start walking I suddenly feel light headed, it was like my strength was being drained, before I knew it I had collapsed to the ground

"Meliah?" Kimberly tried to hold me up

**You are strong… but I will break you…**

-oh no not the voice again…-

I find myself slipping into the darkness

"Meliah are you ok? Meliah?"

**Your mind and body shall me mine**

**Tommy's pov**

"She thought you were gay?" Zack said bursting into laughter

"Shut up "I mumbled

"I'm sorry bro but that's super bad" Jason snickered

"This is most perplexing"

"I know right? How could she think our dear tommy was gay?"

"No it's not that Zack, I've searched my backpack over and over but I can't find the scorpion power coin"

Our eyes grew very wide

"You lost it?"

"Are you sure you haven't misplaced it?" suggested Jason

"Not likely, I've retraced my steps, I was tinkering with it all day yesterday and then I was in a rush when alpha called and… oh no" Billy trailed off

"Oh no what?" I asked

"Meliah"

"What's Meliah have to do with this?"

"I bumped into her in the hall yesterday; she must have picked it up when she was helping me pick up my things"

My blood ran cold

"She's in danger we have to find her"

Zack, Billy and I all nodded and left class

"Tommy!" I heard Kimberly call

"We've got trouble" she blurts exclaims

"You can say that again"

"It's Meliah, she fainted " say Trini

"That's not all"

Trini and Kimberly lead them to the nurse's office, the pulled back the curtain to find a still unconscious Meliah. Trini pealed back her shirt a bit to reveal a morpher, the scorpion coin was in place

"We gotta get that thing off her" I say grabbing for it

"Tommy,no wait!" Trini warns

The sec my hands are inches from touching it, the morpher shocks me, I jump away from Meliah.

Meliah started to glow bright purple, she writhing around as if she was at war with herself

"She doesn't look too good" Zack pointed out

"The scorpion power has attached itself to her, there's no way to get it off" Billy stated

"We have to help her" Kimberly said

"We better get her to zordon" said Jason

"Right, alright everyone surround her and we can teleport" Billy instructed

-Meliah, please hangs on- I thought fearfully

We transported in the flash and appeared before

"Rangers, what has happened?" alpha 5 asked franticly

"Alpha the scorpion coin has attached itself to our friend Meliah, I think it's trying to control her" Billy answered

Alpha came over to her and started scanning her vitals

"This doesn't look good, not at all, it appears that it's trying to control her by draining her life energy, Meliah is under great physical and mental strain but she is fighting that is definite"

"Zordon is there anything we can do?"

"Unfortunately this is a battle Meliah will have to fight alone, all we can do is wait and hope she will not succumb to its power"

"But zordon what will happen is she does"

Zordon paused before answering

"Then we will have no choice but to destroy her along with the scorpion power, it would be too much of a risk to let it possess her and come to full strength"

That statement had struck a nerve;I left Meliah's side

"No! I won't do it, I won't destroy her"

"Tommy we might not have a choice" Kimberly she pointed out, trying to calm him

"To hell with that, she our friend. Meliah is a strong person, she'll beat this" he yelled

"Look we just have to put our faith in Meliah" Jason declared, getting between. He inhaled sharply ," but if it does come to that point, it's our duty as rangers to protect angel grove"

I said nothing to that, I simply walked back over to Meliah kneeling beside her

"You gonna beat this, you're such a strong person" I whisper to her

"We'll if all we can do is wait, then let's wait" Zack stated taking a seat on the floor with me

"I'm with Zack on this" Trini agreed sitting too

Kimberly and Jason soon joined

"I'll keep scanning the morpher, maybe I can find an alternative to destroying it without harming Meliah" Billy said working on the system controls

For hours all we could do was watch Meliah thrash around in pain, her strained groans soon turned into tortured screams. I longed to hold her so bad, it pained me to see her like this

**Normal pov**

"I can't watch another sec of her suffering, this is like too much" a teary eyed Kimberly said walking out

"I'll see if she's ok" Zack said getting up and following her

"Alpha how much longer will this take, we've been here for hours?" asked Trini

"Could be hours, could be days, or even longer"

"She sure is putting up one hell of a fight, maybe it's a sign" said Jason

"Told ya she's strong, she's not gonna let this beat her" tommy said

All of a sudden, Meliah's screams had stopped and purple static dance violently around her

"Zordon what's happening?"

"Trini go get the others this could be it" Jason urges

Trini rushes to go get Zack and Trini

"Meliah's vitals seems to be returning to normal if not stronger Billy says not talking his eyes off the screen

"Does that mean Meliah did it?"

"It appears to be, yes"

Zack and Kimberly returned and they all hesitantly gather around Meliah

As the static died down Meliah began to stir, Tommy inched close to her

"Meliah?"

She slowly said up, her eyes flashed open, they all gasped because her eye were no longer gray but no pure purple

"No... No it can't be" tommy exclaimed

She looked around at alpha 5, Zordon and the rangers, and then gazed at her hands, flexing them. Suddenly she started laughing. It was hard and cold. In a flash she appear on top of the control panel

"**after all these years I'm free at last, I must admit I would of possessed her soon, but that bitch put up one hell of a fight resisting me for so long"**

"Rangers you must contain her, she mustn't get escape"zordon

"Right, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason exclaim

"TIGER ZORD!"  
"MASTADON!"  
"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"  
"TRICERATOP!"  
"PTERADACTYL!"  
"TYRANNOSUARS!"

In a flash of colors they transformed

"Guys if we can capture her we may be able to break Meliah from the scorpion's power"

Hearing this only made her laugh again

"**You actually think you can stop me? Oh this should be fun"**

"**Scorpius whip!" **she cries out

A sword like weapon materializes in her hand, with one swift movement it extend breaking into a long whip

"**Feel my sting!" **she cries lashing at the rangers one by one

They all collapse to the floor

"I can't move!" cried out Trini

"Uggh It's like I'm paralyzed" Jason

"How is that possible? She didn't even morph"

"**Do you like my venom? It perfect for stopping prey"** she cackled

"Meliah don't do this!" Jason says, trying to lift himself up but it's not use

"You have to fight it Meliah!" tommy

"**The one you call 'Meliah' is long gone, I control everything. Her every move is mine to command! With this new body I'll take my long awaited revenge!" **

She wrapped her whip around tommy's neck and snatched him close. She laugh a she watched him struggle

"**Funny thing when I possess people, they have no control of what they're doing, but can see everything, like have a front seat show I think I'll make."**

"Me...liah" he gasps

"**I think I'll make her watch you die first" **she said as she raised tommy up high practically trying to hang him. But suddenly she let out a loud groan, dropping him, tommy grabbed the weapon

"**Ugh! My head!" she screamed, shaking her head violently "no how can't this be? You shouldn't-"**

"Don't hurt my friends" Meliah's real voice came thru

"It's Meliah!" Kimberly cried

"She's fighting back" Zack said

"Come on Meliah fight it" tommy yelled

Meliah stumbled to the ground on all fours she was holding her head

"It's my body, so I make the rules… not you!" she screamed, stand up as her body glowed purple

The light retreated, into the morpher, she started to walk toward tommy ,tommy could tell instantly she was going to faint again, tommy ran forward to catch her before she hit the ground

"It's ok now Meliah, it's over" he whispered to her

"Hey I can move again" Billy said getting up and going to the control panel "her vitals are going back to normal, and the scorpion power has stabilized"

"What does this mean zordon?"

"It means Meliah now has control over the scorpion power "

"So that makes her one of us now huh?" asked Zack

"Indeed" alpha 5 answered

"We will have plenty of time to explain everything to her later, for now return her home"

"I'll do it, I'm sure her mom is wondering where she is right now" tommy volunteered, picking her up bridal style

Michael's residents

"Oh my god what happened?" Ms. Michaels said flabbergasted "I was so worried when she didn't come home after school, I had thought the worst"

"Um Meliah was hanging out with us after school and she fainted. I thought I'd take the responsibility of bringing her home" I explained as I walked inside

"Oh bless you son"

"Where's her room?" I asked looking around enormous house"

"Upstairs, last room on the left" she pointed

I made my way upstairs, pushing open her bedroom door open with my hip, a lil brown lab that was resting on the floor had jumped up in surprise and started barking at me.

"Easy boy, I'm a friend"

As if he knew what I was saying his barking subsided

I gently laid Meliah down and sat beside her, she looked so peaceful now, and I brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face.

-I can't believe I almost lost her today… now she's gonna be one of us, I know it's against my vow but tomorrow I'm to tell her everything-

My thoughts were interrupted when Meliah let out a small sigh, snuggling closer to me, I couldn't help but smile

-God she's so beautiful, why does she do this to me?-

True I had only known her a few short days but it seemed like we more they were together the more I didn't want to leave her all became clear to me, I was in love with Meliah, I wasn't sure when it happened, but it didn't matter now.

I pulled the blankets over her then leaned in closer to ear

"I don't know if you can hear me but… I love you Meliah Michaels"

**End of chapter 5**

**Awww I love how I ended this chappy and the suspense in the beginning too, but now I think its time to get down to what ive really waiting for,you know what time it it? Lol find out in chapter 6**


	6. Authors note from Itachi's luv slave

**Hey everyone, first off I just want to say thank you to all my faithful readers out there and thank you for all the positive support and reviews, keep it up ! :)**

**secondly I wanna apologize for the long wait of the long awaited chapter 6. i've been sick with fever since the 8th, spent a couple nights in the hospital, now that I've finally kicked it i'm ready to jump back into my work, the next chapter should be ready and posted in the next few days or sooner**

**sincerely your,**

**Itachi's luv slave**


	7. Chapter 6: Its morphin time

Chapter 6: its Morphin time

**Meliah's pov**

I awoke to the feeling of choc nipping my hand, whining.

"choc?" I say picking the lil puppy lab up "how did I get home?" I ask myself looking around my room in confusion

I hear someone knock on my door

"you up sweetie?" my mom asks coming in with a breakfast tray

"yea I'm up"

"I'm so glad your finally awake, you've been asleep for almost a day" she said giving me the try

"almost a day? What time is it?"

"about ten after two"

"I see…"I reply taking a bite of my bacon "mom how did I get home?"

"oh that very nice tommy boy, carried you home, he said that you fainted at school"

Hearing this made me choke on my orange juice a lil

"T-tommy? He carried me home? "I stutter

"oh yes, and put you in bed too, such a gentleman" she sighed dreamily "you better keep that boy"

"mom" I groan, rolling my eyes at her.

"ok ok, I'll let you finish you food sweetie" she laughed, giving me a kiss on the forehead, then turning to leave

"oh that reminds me, he left his phone number, if u wants it, and it's by the phone"

"Oh ok mom, thanks"

As soon as she left I put down my tray and sit up against my bed frame

-what the hell happen to me yesterday? Let's see… tommy and I walked to school together, hung out at lunch, talked to Kimberly, we were all walking to class… and that's pretty much what I remember- I thought to myself.

In the corner of my eye something glinted , on my side table was the buckle, this surprised me, yesterday I couldn't even move a few feet away without it magnetically coming at me, not its just sitting there all… normal

-maybe Tommy would know what happen-

I got out of bed to get the house phone; I took a deep breath and dialed his number

It rung only 4 times before he picked up

"hello?" he answered, his voice sounding labored and ragged

-he must have been training-

"hey tommy, its Meliah"

"oh hey you, glad you're feeling better" he said

"yea I am, um I was wondering, would it be ok if I came over and asked you something? I need some things cleared up"

"sure Meliah just let me shower"

"ok see you in a bit" I say before hanging up

About an hour later I walk up to his house, I knocked on the door and he automatically opened it. Tommy was wearing only jeans; I couldn't help but look at his perfectly sculpted chest and abs

"hey beautiful" he smiled, inviting me inside. Him saying that made the butterflies in my stomach flap a little harder

"hey Tommy"

we walked up to his bedroom; it was like any boys room. Cluttered

"sorry about the mess" he says sheepishly

"its ok" I sit down on his bed

"so what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"do you know what happen to me yesterday?" I ask "I don't remember a thing after me before I fainted"

Tommy started to look nervous. He did know something

"nothing?"

"not one thing, I mean I remember walking with Trini and Kimberly, but I don't even remember getting home my mom said you brought me home"

"ever since I got ahold of this" I say pulling out the buckle, tommy's eyes grew wide "weird shit has been happening"

Tommy let out a huge sigh

"Meliah I have to show you something, but you have to remain calm ok?"

"no promises"

"ok… this might be a lil shocking" he sighs

He goes into his drawer, and pulls out an identical looking buckle, but it was white instead of purple, and the coin was different too.

"Hey yours looks just like mine "I begin to say

"Well, that's not all"

He backs up getting a good distance away from me

"ITS MORPHIN TIME! TIGER ZORD!" he calls out

In a flash of white light, he changes; I jump back in mouth drops open, standing in front of me now was the white ranger

Tommy was the white ranger

"oh my god" I shout, jumping back further on the bed

"Meliah, please calm down" he said reaching over to touch me.

"T-this whole t-time it was you?"

Tommy nodded taking off his helmet

"you're a power ranger"

"yes"

"man this is… whoa"

I took his helmet studying it, and then I shoved it into his chest

"you asshole!"

"w-what?" he stammered

"this entire time you knew, and you didn't tell me? You asshole"

"I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, it's against my vow"

"against your vow? Then why did you just tell me?"

"because you're one of us"

"us? What because I have one these buckles? it's not mine its Billy's" I say showing it to him

"it's actually a morpher and no it's yours, you controlled the power with inside it so it's yours now. And when I say us I mean Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Zack and myself"

I stare at him with disbelief

" Yesterday the power of your coin tried to possess your mind and body, but you overcame its will and controlled tithe monster that attacked you the first day, was sent by some very evil people, it's our job as the power rangers to defend angel grove from them"

"wow... this is some deep shit" I say

"power down" he whispers and once again in a flash he returns to normal

"so I guess this makes me a ranger too now huh?"

"yea"

"how did you get yourself into this?" I ask

"uh it's a long story" he laughs

"I got plenty of time" I smile "care to explain the details over lunch? You still owe me a date anyway"

Tommy smirks at me

We walk thru the park eating hot dogs and sipping coke as he tells me his tale, he tells me of how a sorceress named Rita put a spell on him to make him evil, then he became good and joined the rangers, then he told me of how he got new powers and other adventures. Each story had me switching between reactions of amazed t and horrified.

"Wow Tommy I can't believe all these things happened to you and the others."

"yea but we always kept a level head and battled thru it"

"I still can't believe I'm gonna be one of you guys" I say

"Well with some of training I think you'll do great at it" tommy reassures, grabbing my hand

"Awww well isn't this sweet?"

Our head look ever to see a giant monkey in gold armor, surrounded by grey clay like creatures

"ahhh what are those?" I scream putting up a defensive stance

"Puttys stay on guard" tommy said

"and that big ugly monkey?" I ask shakily

"golddar"

"We been looking forward to meeting you, hand over the scorpion coin" golddar demanded

"too late banana breath it belongs to her now"

"Yea" I corresponded –hope you know what your doing tommy-

"very well then, I guess we'll just have to take you! Puttys attack!" he order and the Puttys went in to attack

"Meliah hit the Z's" Tommy said kicking one putty square on the chest, it fell to the ground and shattered

"Got it" I say flipping putty into the ground and punched it in the chest

One by one we were taking them out, but more kept coming

**Tommy's pov**

"Ha ha, these guys aint so tough" she boasted

I noticed putty coming at her from behind

"Meliah, watch out behind you!"I call; I grabbed her arm whipping her around behind me, kicking the putty dead in the chest

"Thanks, there some comin' up at your left" she said, flipping forward, knocking them out as she did

"Keep the white ranger busy, but the purple ranger is mine!" golddar barked

The Puttys stopped their assault on Meliah and headed straight for me, they all clambered over me, restraining me

"Get off me!"

**Meliah's pov**

"Tommy, I'm coming hang on!"I call to him running in his direction, before I could even get within a few feet of him, that golddar, jumped in front of me, kicking me in the stomach causing me to fall to the ground

"Ah ah ah, purple ranger, I got plans for you" he guffawed, bringing down his sword on me, luckily I evaded it

"Come on, let's see what your made of! Or are you too scared?"

"You're the one who's gonna be scared" I retorted lunging at him

Every attack I threw at him, he blocked and countered

When I tried to high kick him he grabbed my leg, flipping to the ground once again

"Just as I expected, how can a weak pathetic lil worm like you possess the scorpion power?" he laughed, as he grabbed my braids, stringing me up

"Put me down, you over glorified ape! "I yell, kicking at his armor

"Let her go golddar!" tommy roared, starting to rip out of the Puttys grips

"Now give me that morpher" he said, reaching for it, he was barely able to touch it before it shocked him. Golddar let me go immediately

"What? how can this be?"

"I told you, it chose me, so no one else can have it" I say kicking him once in the face then swept kicked him, making him trip,

I ran toward tommy leaping into the air and knocking out two Puttys, making him able to fight off the other

"Nice save, took your time huh?" he teased

"Gimme a break it my first time" I teased back "beside I think I'm doin pretty damn good so far"

"Don't get too cocky power brat, I got one more trick up my sleeve!" golddar says

He suddenly summons a monster that looked like some kind of army tank

"Alright! Boomer reporting for duty"

"Uh oh that doesn't look good" I say fretfully

"Just do what I do Meliah, call on the power of your coin" he says pulling out his morpher

"Ok, I trust you know what you're doing…"

"ITS MORPHIN TIME! TIGER ZORD!"

"SCORPIOUS POWER!" I shout, the words coming from my mouth as if I've said them before

I glowed fiercely and warm sensation flooded over me

**Tommy's pov**

As the light subsided Meliah was now morphed, her purple power suit donned a silver chest armor, her boots her were high and heeled.

"Wow this amazing!" she said

"Let's see what your made of purple ranger, attack boomer!" golddar roared

"Roger that, aiming now"

"Don't worry tommy I got this" Meliah said, drawing her weapon and charging toward the monster,

"Meliah, wait!"

"Ready. Aim. FIRE!" He shouted shooting s missile right at Meliah

"AHH!"It hit her directly making her fall to the ground

"Meliah are you ok?" I ask, running to her side

"I think so, guess I got a lil ahead of myself"

"We gotta attack him together"

"Right!" I agreed

"Pesky rangers, you think u got what it takes to defeat the mighty boomer?"

"We know so metal head" I said as tommy and I charged at him, Tommy made the first blow, distracting him as I leaped off his shoulders

"Scorpio whip!" I shout wrapping my whip around the monster, binding him

"Whataya doin? Get off me!" it screeched spinning around, struggling to shake me off.

"Not a chance!" I retorted

**Normal pov**

"Hold him steady Meliah"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Meliah calls back sarcastically

"Tommy the monsters weak spot is inside its barrel cannon" Saba advised

"Got it" leaping into the air, plunging his blade into the heart of the cannon barrel. This caused a huge explosion throwing both tommy and Meliah back.

"Ugh you could have warned me y'know"Meliah said groggily, getting back up

"Yea but it worked didn't it?"

"My glorious cannon! What have you done?"

"Come on tommy, let's finish this"

"Lets" he agreed

As one they strike the monster at once, the monster cries out falling to the ground before exploding

"This isn't over power brats, the scorpion coin will be lord Zedd's" golddar roared, before disappearing

"Oh my god, that was soo cool!" Meliah excitedly said, jumping up and down

**Meanwhile on the moon**

"Nooo!, the golden idiot, can't he do anything right?"

"See I told you your plan wouldn't work zeddy" Rita badgered

"Don't start with me woman!" Zedd retorted harshly

"That lil purple ranger thinks she's got us beat"

"Not for long she doesn't" zedd exclaimed materializing his power growth ball, throwing it to earth "make my monster grow!"

The ground shook violently as it hit the earth

**Back on earth**

"What's going on?"

"Don't celebrate too soon, it's not over yet"

The monster reemerged bigger than ever

"Oh yea! Boomer is back in action!"

"Not again… I think we're gonna need some help on this one"

"You're definitely right on that" tommy said "alpha we need the others" he said into his communicator

"I'm on it tommy"

**At the youth center**

Jason and the gang were chillin' out by the juice bar with smoothies.

"Hey have you guys heard from Tommy or Meliah?" Trini asked as she took a sip of other smoothie

"Yea now that you mention it, I haven't heard from either of them all day" Zack replied

"I think tommy said something about them hanging out" Jason said

Suddenly they're communicators started going off, they quickly sneak off to a secluded area.

"We read you zordon" answered Jason

"Jason, tommy and Meliah are in trouble, you and the other rangers must join them in battle with the tank monster" Zordon urgently replied

"Right were on our way, ITS MORPHIN TIME!"  
"MASTADON!"  
"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"  
"TRICERATOP!"  
"PTERODACTYL!"  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Back with Meliah and Tommy

"Guys were here" Jason called running up beside them

"And just in time too" Meliah said point to the now giant monster

"Just do what we do Meliah, call upon your zord" Trini says

"Got it!"

"WE NEED THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack cried out

"MASTADON-LION THUNDER ZORD POWER!"

"PTERADYCTL-FIRE BIRD THUNDER ZORD POWER!"

"TRYCERATOP-UNICORN THUNDER ZORD POWER!"

"SABER TOOTH TIGER-GRIFFIN THUNDER ZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNASARUS-RED DRAGON THUNDER ZORD POWER!"

"TIGER ZORD POWER UP!" shouted tommy

One by one they're zords appeared transforming into two magnificent zords

"Mighty scorpion zord I summon you!" Meliah shouted

In a flash of lightning the scorpion zord emerged out of the earth's crust.

"Battle mode!"

As she said these words it transformed into scorpion samurai Zord

"Wow too cool!" Meliah exclaimed excitedly, leaping into her zord

"Let's scrap this hunk of metal"

"You can't defeat me power twerps" boomer said preparing to fire

"We'll just see about that! Lighting power"

"Gahh!" monster was thrown back

"My turn! Scorpius slash!" Meliah shouted striking the monster as well

"Let's finish this!THUNDER POWER HIYAHH!"

"ahhhhhh! Man down man! Down!" it screamed before collapsing to the ground and exploding

"We did it! That was too cool!" Meliah said sounding very thrilled

"Good work teams now let's get back to the command center" said Jason

**On the moon**

"Curses! Another sure plan ruined! And it's your entire fault"

"My master please accept my humblest apologizes" groveled golddar

"Stop with your worthless sniveling! Get out of my sight!" lord zedd roared shooting beams of energy at him, running him out of the room.

Lord Zedd glowed bright red with anger

"If it's the last thing I do I will get that power coin!"

**Meliah's pov**

**At the command center**

"This place is amazing" I blurt out scoping out the whole place

"Salutations Meliah, I'm alpha 5" the robot had introduced walking up to me

"A real live robot, I can't believe it"

I began touching every inch of him

"h-hey stop that, ha-ha that tickles"

Suddenly the giant tube started to illuminate, soon a giant head appeared

"Greetings Meliah, I am Zordon, the power rangers and I welcome you"

"Thank you"

"You have shown yourself to be fearless and headstrong. You have even tamed the overwhelming power of the scorpion now belongs to you and only you. Now that you are a power ranger, you must follow three basic rules, first. Never use your power for personal gain, second never escalate a battle unless zedd forces you to and third. Always keep your identity a secret"

"I will zordon"

"Your one of us now, welcome aboard" tommy said laying his hand on my shoulder

"This is unbelievable, I actually get to be a superhero, like you guys, and I'm so honored"

"Were honored to have you fight beside us Meliah" Zack said

"Here Meliah I made you your own communicator" said Billy handing it to me, it was just like everyone else's but purple

"Wow, thanks Billy. You think I'll be as good a ranger as you guys?"

"If you train hard and put your mind to it, you'll be there be for you know it" Jason reassured

"Yea with Meliah on our team Rita and Zedd won't stand a chance" Trini said happily

They all put their hands on top of one another's, I too join in

"Power rangers!" we all shouted

**End of chap 6**

**Geez I never thought I'd be don't with this chappy, again I am so so SO sorry for the late update on this story, so much has been going on, I'm in between switching jobs ,the Bf and I are finally getting our own place! Yaaaayzz! I am also learning how to drive :) so much going on…. But I am working on chapter seven as we speak, there will be more monsters, and I can definitely see things between Meliah and tommy heating up very soon in future chappys ;) thank you all so much for your patience and support. I LOVE YOU ALL! ~Itachi's luv slave**

**Here a link to a sketch I made of Meliah as a power ranger **:

art/purple-power-ranger-MMPR-403368249


	8. another note from the author

hey everyone! im so sorry I haven't had anytime to update my latests chapter, been in the hospital for days coz my appendix needed taking out or it was gonna burst and kill me :( :P but now that im out of the hospital and back to health im working on it as fast as I can so plz be patient

ill be posting soon

sincerely yours,

Itachi's luv slave


End file.
